Stumbling Into Something Wonderful
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: Just a simple PWP featuring Van and Josh. This is Yaoi and has Mature content. You have been warned. Well that about covers it! Enjoy!


_Author: HatefulRodeo_

 _Title: Stumbling Into Something Wonderful_

 _Notes: Hello All! I have to say GunxSword is one of my fav animes and I couldn't ignore the desire to write something smutty. Plus, I adore Josh, Ray and Van so I had to do something with them. Maybe I'll throw a Ray/Van thing together one day...anyway enjoy lovelies. If you haven't noticed this is Yaoi and has Mature content. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Soooo no complaints fuckers._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own GunxSword. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

 _ **~*~*~*Chapter 1~*~*~***_

Joshua stared down at the photo in his hands; the last one of his brother and the only one of their motley crew. Taken just days before they took down The Claw and Joshua looked back on those months with bittersweet happiness. He'd made friends, that even if they didn't speak often, were still close and cared for.

His two regrets were the death of his beloved brother and his loss of contact with Van. He knew his brother was at peace when he died; that was not his regret no his deepest regret was not getting to hug his big brother one more time and tell him he loved him. They may have drifted apart after Shino's death but Joshua adored Ray until the moment he passed and still now.

Van...well Van was a whole different bag of cats. Van was a symbol of hope, determination and to be honest blind idiocy at times. But those were just some of his qualities that Joshua remembered fondly. However, the one that stuck with him was how awkwardly and assumingly handsome that tall dark man was.

Van was somewhat of an awakening to Joshua when he came to the age of his burgeoning sexual desires. For so long he tried to be like his brother; fall for a beautiful woman and live happily but it just didn't work. He tried to be suave, caring and doting; all the things he thought a man should be but it felt wrong in some way.

It was only after a drunken party celebrating his success in connecting Saudade of Sunday with Dahlia's abandoned satellite base. Once the adventure was over he'd collected Ray's body and prepared it for a burial at sea. Once the preparations were completed he along with the rest of their group sent his brother into the deep to rest with Volkan; his much loved Armor and his last link to Shino.

After buring his last and only family Josh was sort of adrift. He thought of so many things to do but what appealed to him the most finding a way to keep the Original Seven alive. Saudade was a beautiful Armor and from what Carmen told him available. So Joshua took on the task of getting the magnificent Armor up and running and ready to receive another partner. It took a long while but eventually Josh's determination was rewarded.

The party was a joyous and a happy time for his team but the most shocking of all was Joshua being swept of his feet by Vivian's friend who worked for one of the companies that produced components for upgrading Armor. The man was tall, dark and handsome to a tee and the tall, slender blonde was taken immediately by Marcus' easy smile and free flowing laugh.

Between the heady feeling of a bit too much alcohol and Marcus' wandering hands it wasn't long before Joshua was experiencing his first tentative foray into homosexual acts. They didn't go all the way; Josh wasn't ready for that but he enjoyed being held in strong arms, kissed and stroked so warmly and tenderly.

It was the next morning when he woke up to a note from Marcus with the man's contact information that he understood why all his interactions with woman failed. He wanted all the things he did for all those girls done to him. The blue eyed blonde wanted to be wined and dined, complimented and to some extent taken care of.

It was an awakening for him and the blossoming of his somewhat stunted sex life. They dated a few times and explored each other's bodies but Marcus just wasn't what the young man wanted. They clicked but it wasn't sparks and fireworks like he wanted and Joshua wouldn't settle for less than complete and total adoration.

Maybe he was asking for too much but he was an eternal optimist and was content to date and wait until he found the man who made him see stars. Joshua Lundgren did not know the meaning of the words "Give Up" and he would be patient.

 _ **~*~*~*Time Skip~*~*~***_

Commanding Saudade always calmed him; made his mind clear of too much technical jargon and too many complicated plans. Right now it was just him and his Armor, flying through the air, cutting across up-drafts and down-winds with the greatest of ease. It wasn't easy to recreate Michael's energy gun to summon Saudade but he'd succeeded and it was worth it.

His Armor responded as if it was made for him; no additions or implants necessary. Also, riding Saudade made him feel close to Van, like in some odd way they were connected in some way. But that was stupid and slightly embarrassing and something he wouldn't admit to freely.

But it wasn't time for maudlin thoughts not today. Today he was fling to Ever Green to visit with Wendy, the El Dorado Five, Carmen 99, Priscilla and Yukiko. It was a yearly thing they all tried to do; get together and reminisce on the good old times and talk about what they'd been up to. The El Dorado Five would be ecstatic to see Saudade; they'd been raving last year when Josh explained the steps he'd taken to revive the fallen Armor.

Now the nineteen year old was chomping at the bit to talk about his Armor; now he finally understood Ray's and Van's devotion to their Armor. When you were one with your machine it was the greatest joy to pilot them. With a smile he breezed across a clear blue sky, rocketing into puffy clouds on his way to Ever Green.

The flight was quite enjoyable and when he landed he was happy to see four old timers waiting for him along with four exasperated women. No doubt the guys were driving Carmen, Yukiko, Priscilla and Wendy crazy while they waited for him to arrive.

With little adieu Saudade landed, kneeling gracefully so Joshua could disembark. He was met with hearty backslaps and congratulations from the guys and sisterly hugs from the women. It was like they never parted and they fell easily into chatting and catching up; of course Saudade was a much talked about topic even amongst the women.

Priscilla issued a challenge which the El Dorado Five were anxious to see. The old timers were truly that and while they would suit up to protect their hometown they no longer jumped at any chance to fight. Joshua was relieved by this he didn't want to lose those men; his sort of insane surrogate uncles.

With smiled on their faces Josh sent Saudade back to his base and followed Wendy back to her little restaurant with the rest of the group. The festive atmosphere continued as they ate and drank. They didn't speak about Van but his absence was noticed if unspoken about.

Wendy was always touchy when it came to Van; Carmen and Priscilla had gotten over their little crushes on Van. However, Wendy never did and when the man stumbled into her restaurant a year ago, ate, chatted and then disappeared once again leaving Wendy without a word otherwise he knew it hurt her a fair bit.

Joshua knew he cared for Van in a not so innocent way but he also knew Wendy had similar feelings for the man. That was the reason the sweet blonde would never say anything about his infatuation.

He knew Wendy would try to be happy for him or something equally sweet but she would be jealous and angry even if neither of them could claim the wandering dense man. So he would hold his tongue and enjoy their easy comradery while he could.

Tonight they would enjoy themselves before they turned in for the night and tomorrow they would head out to the lake and spend the day relaxing and soak up the sun.

They parted ways well after ten that night. The quite drunken El Dorado Five being steered to their rooms by a once again exasperated Carmen, Yukiko and Priscilla while Wendy closed up for night. Joshua stayed to keep her company before heading out to the clearing he landed in so he could call down Saudade for a quick flight to relax him before bed.

As he made his way through the darkness with only the moon as his guide he stumbled onto something or should he say someone lying in the middle of the path. Several grunts and curses from his stumbling block and hastily spoken apologies from Joshua later and they were both disentangled and sitting on their asses, staring at each other.

The only words the slender blonde could utter when he laid ocean blue eyes on the other man's face and gorgeous maroonish red eyes was "Van".

 _ **~*~*~*POV Change~*~*~***_

Van shot up and awake when he felt someone's foot not so delicately step on his stomach, jolting the unknown person and causing them to fall on top of him while squirming to get up and off of him.

After much shifting and painful jabs of elbows and knees both him and his unknown stomper were sitting up and staring at each other. Van jolted again when he heard his name breathed out, quickly focusing his red eyes onto cerulean blue; he almost reached for his sword when he saw those eyes and that chiseled face until he really looked and noticed subtle differences between the man he thought he was seeing and the man that was actually in front of him.

It wasn't a somehow resurrected Ray Lundgren he was staring at. No, it could only be the man's younger brother. My how the boy had grown, losing his wide eyed look of innocence and little touches of baby fat on his cheeks. Now the man staring at him with bright joyous blue eyes was sculpted, refined and if he was honest beautiful.

Finally he responded to his name with a small quirk of his lips; "Joshua, what the hell are you doing out here?" The young man smiled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly; a habit he still hadn't grown out of and shrugged; "I wanted to get a quick ride in before bed. Hey you should come with me and I can get you a room. All of us are meeting back up together tomorrow for a picnic at the lake..."

Van tuned out after that, smiling again at the younger man. Yeah, Joshua may have grown and changed but he was still the same happy brat he used to be. While he waited for Joshua to shut up he thought about what he listened to so far. So the group was back together again in Ever Green and wasn't that an interesting coincidence.

He hadn't meant to be anywhere near Ever Green but he wandered where he wandered and if he found someone he knew that was all well and good but not at all planned. He didn't know how he felt about seeing the gang again after so long. Hell seeing Wendy awhile back was hard enough.

The girl still wanted him but whereas before it was a girly crush it was now an infatuation and well Van wasn't interested in her like that. He couldn't look at her without seeing her as that spunky girl that followed him around, suitcase and turtle in tow. She was beautiful but Van felt nothing for her, not for any woman.

Helena was it for him and now he just drifted through life; if he had the rare urge of the sexual persuasion he sated it either via his hand or through picking up a willing man from certain bars that accommodated his tastes. However, since Van was notoriously lazy and blasé he usually contented himself with his hand.

But that was beside the point did he want to take Joshua up on his offer? It was good to see the boy again and while Wendy would always be a little girl in his eyes he didn't pigeon hole the blonde in that category. He'd never developed a close tie to the boy like he did with Wendy. Sure he would call the kid a friend but he had no trouble looking at that tall, lean body and gorgeous face and found himself interested; which in itself was odd as he didn't find himself interested in many people.

Pushing his somewhat random libido aside Van actually digested the rest of the blonde's statement. He wanted to fly...well last time he checked the blue eyed male didn't have wings so what the hell did that mean. Noticing he was being stared at by a now quiet Josh Van asked his question; "Joshua, you may look like an angel but last time I checked you can't fly so what the hell do you mean?"

The other man blushed and looked away shyly when Van compared him to an angel before he perked back up and began to bounce in excitement; "Oh that's right you don't know. I fixed Saudade of Sunday. He's mine now!" With a flourish he drew the energy gun associated with Saudade proudly and showed it to Van.

The taller man merely stared in shocked wonder at the gun being shown to him. Another Original Seven Armor was in the world again and Van was slightly interested in looking at Saudade; the supposed strongest of the Seven Originals.

"Well you seem pretty proud of yourself, Joshua. Let's see what he can do and maybe I'll bring Dann down for a while." The pretty blonde bounced onto his feet and began to quickly walk in the original direction with Van following at an amble behind him while he checked out the younger man's ass.

Where this new found escalation of sexual desire was coming from Van didn't know but he was content to follow where it went; it may be something and it may be nothing. Really either way he would be fine with it besides this wasn't a random guy this was Joshua; Ray's little brother and someone he could count on. Van didn't want to ruin that for a quick roll in the grass.

With that in mind he followed the sweet blonde to a clearing and watched as the younger man went through the motions to bring down Saudade and my wasn't he something to see; nothing on Dann but still impressive. Joshua turned and looked at Van, smiling brightly when he saw the look he was giving his Armor.

The taller man moved away and drew his sword, going through the fluid motions to summon his beloved Armor, feeling the same satisfaction every time he saw Dann descend to meet his rider.

Together the two men surveyed the other male's Armor; both impressed Joshua more than Van since he knew Armor back to front and appreciated exactly how much work, technical knowledge and craftsmanship went into creating something as amazing as Saudade and Dann.

Once the two looked their fill they entered their Armors and began to showcase what they could do. Van admitted that Saudade was far more graceful than Dann but Dann moved with more power and force. Van's Armor was akin to a bear; strong, powerful but gifted with an innate sense of balance and precision while Saudade and Josh were like birds of prey; precise, light and effortless in their powerful movements.

Never before had he felt attracted to someone while watching them pilot their Armor; yeah he felt admiration or respect like he did with Priscilla but never attraction. Responding to him as always Dann glided closer to Saudade and grasped the other mech's arm, pulling it closer so its arms could wrap around the gorgeous winged blue and gold Armor.

Josh jolted in surprise which made Saudade shudder in Dann's grip before the younger man relaxed and subtly Saudade leaned into Dann's taller frame. Van smirked before opening the hatch and stepping out; his sword returning to its customary place around his thin waist. He waited for a minute before Joshua too emerged from his Armor, shyly smiling and blushing at Van.

God damn the kid was gorgeous. So much like Ray; who Van could admit was an attractive man, but Joshua was something else. Angelic, sweet, gorgeous and hell what a body the kid had grown into. While Ray was all angles and harsh lines Josh was still sculpted but softer somehow as if he was made to be cherished and protected.

He wasn't making much sense but at this point his senses were pretty much only focused on the pretty blonde in front of him. Moving with the innate grace that made him so impossible to beat in a fight Van jumped onto Saudade and took Josh into his arms; kissing those plump pink lips forcefully.

Josh merely let him, relaxing into his arms and leaning his lighter frame against Van; easily opening his mouth to the older man's tongue. The little gasps and moans flowing from Joshua's mouth were delightful and addicting to him.

Their kisses quickly escalated to groping and fondling, mostly on Van's part. Joshua was content to let him do as he pleased; responding beautifully to everything the elder did to him. Arching and whimpering when he grasped his erection through the thin fabric of his trousers before grinding into the large hand touching him.

Feeling lightheaded Van pulled away and merely looked at the flustered man in front of him. Josh looked thoroughly ruffled and the darker male felt a thrill go down his spine when the shy, complacent man in his arms began to undress himself, slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt while caressing his hard nipples through the soft fabric.

It shouldn't be so sexy but it was and Van could only stare as Joshua shrugged off his top, showcasing a slim but defined chest and flat stomach. He even liked that the blonde sported very little hair; only a bit trailing from his bellybutton into his trousers. Licking his lips he lunged forward and took one of those lovely pink nipples into his mouth, sucking and licking until Josh was writhing in his arms and thrusting his hips in small movements trying to get some friction on his cock.

Smirking around the hard bud in his mouth Van pulled away and groped the bulge in Josh's pants, watching the blonde throw his head back and sigh his name. Gorgeous and Van meant it; he hadn't seen something so sexy in a long damn time.

And while he may have been virginal when they last saw each other Van had experienced quite a bit in terms of sex and pleasure since the last time they met and he knew that few people could rival Josh in terms of sheer sexuality in that moment.

Taking advantage of that long bared column of flesh Van began to nip and tongue the soft pale skin while he continued to stroke the blonde's rigid length in his hand. Josh was a moaning mess in his arms, leaning against the strong arm holding him around the waist while his arms were wrapped tight around Van's broad shoulders.

Pulling away Van felt even more satisfied, and slightly possessive, when he saw the lovely bruised skin on Josh's neck. Yes, for the moment the gorgeous blonde was his and his alone. While he would love to fuck Josh against the wall he knew it wouldn't be the most comfortable place for such activities.

"We should take this somewhere more appropriate." Josh merely stared at him for a moment before Van's words penetrated his foggy mind. With a smile the blonde nodded and stepped back reluctantly, pressing a quick kiss to the taller man's lips before drawing his gun, picking up his discarded shirt and sending Saudade back to his base.

Van copied Joshua's movements and Dann followed the other Armor back into the sky. The two men stared at each other taking the other in; red eyes surveyed the younger man in front of him once again, feeling even more aroused at the sight of that lovely bare torso and noticeable bulge in Josh's pants.

He started when Josh put his shirt back on, grabbed his hand and began to tug him towards Ever Green and more importantly his hotel room. The taller man had to catch his footing a few times but kept pace with the shorter man and the moment the hotel door closed Van was on him, pushing that toned body against the door and pulling those annoying clothes off the blonde.

Josh began to participate and began the process of getting Van out of his ever-present tuxedo. Their movements were rushed and hurried but once they were bared before the other they slowed down and their touches became softer, more reverent. Van relished the feel of smooth, soft skin under his hands while Joshua traced every curve and dip of muscle on his torso.

Touching the younger man was wonderful but when Van grabbed the blonde's shapely, firm bottom it became heavenly. Joshua was perfectly proportioned from the top of his soft blonde head to the tips of his somewhat dainty feet. Van planned to worship him and in turn be worshipped in return if the way the younger man was treating his body was any indication.

Eager and wanting Van began to maneuver them towards the large bed, pushing Josh onto it when they were close enough and smiling when the blonde playfully swatted at him for shoving him. Feeling light and carefree Van pounced on Josh and began to tussle with the younger man, always taking the time grind their erections together when he could or nip at the smaller man's neck, shoulder or chest.

When he felt they'd fucked around enough Van easily turned Josh into his belly and slid his larger, bulkier frame over his beautiful partner's. Placing his erection in between the younger's arse cheeks Van began to grind down, creating lovely friction against his cock and giving Joshua a taste of what was to come. The blonde was once again moaning and writhing, trying to buck back against the cock pressing against his ass.

Van raised his head, looking for something to ease the way and smiled in satisfaction when he saw the complimentary lotion nestled in the welcome basket on the nightstand. Quickly he snatched the bottle up and opened it, enjoying the light scent of almonds and vanilla before squeezing a fair amount onto his fingers.

Josh stilled and looked back, gasping and wiggling his hips saucily when he saw Van's slick fingers. A resounding slap rang through the room when the elder's man hand connected roughly with Joshua's plump arse cheek. The younger man whimpered and thrust his hips against the bed in pleasure, mewling when Van's hand began to squeeze and torment the red skin of his bottom.

"Little masochistic tease...you like that huh?" Josh nodded and turned his face to look at Van with blown, blissed out eyes before shuffling his legs apart and canting his hips; the larger man fell in between those long open limbs, his cock slipping slightly so the mushroomed head of his erection was resting against the pink puckered skin of the blonde's entrance.

"Please, Van need you now." Not wanting to make the gorgeous man under him wait the elder began caressing Joshua's back with his dry hand while his lotion slick fingers stroked and caressed the younger man's tight rosebud, slowly dipping the tip of his pointer finger inside before retracting it and pressing back in farther than before.

Josh was wriggling and writhing in agonized ecstasy as Van tormented him with teasing thrusts of his finger while his other hand kneaded the tight muscles of his back and shoulders, making him feel like a blissed out pile of goo. "Fuckkk Van stop playing...please more...Argh!"

Smirking Van began to pump and scissor the two fingers he'd thrust into Josh, scissoring his digits to open the younger up for him. While he wasn't the biggest man in the world he was proportionate; long and slightly thicker than normal and while he knew Josh was a bit of a masochist he had no desire to hurt the man when he plunged his cock into the smaller man's tight ass.

The feel of Josh's sheath contracting and squeezing his fingers was lovely and Van was quickly losing his mind not to mention his patience, quickly he slipped the last finger into the man under him and began to prep Joshua in earnest. Twisting and twirling his fingers while he thrust his digits in deeper, searching for that elusive little bundle of nerves.

When the blonde cried out shamelessly in pleasure he knew he'd found it and began to press that little pleasure button on every inward thrust of his fingers. Van continued his torture until he felt Josh's rings of muscle begin to soften and relax, letting him know the man was ready for him.

Without further ado he removed his fingers and used the rest of the lotion to slick his cock up. Quickly and without warning he flipped Josh over and took a moment to survey his handiwork. The gorgeous younger man looked totally out of it; his blonde always kept locks were mused and sweat soaked. Those crystal blue eyes were almost black while his skin sported a lovely pink flush and his lips were puffy and red from being bitten.

But the best was Josh's erection; standing proud and slick against his toned belly. While he wasn't Van's size the younger man had nothing to be ashamed of and for one moment the elder almost thought to take that tempting cock into his mouth so he could taste the other for himself.

Van shoved that thought to the back of his mind and focused on what he really wanted; he wanted to bury himself balls deep in Josh, feel the younger man contract around his erection and writhe against him as he fucked him into the mattress below them.

His cock twitched and throbbed in impatience and deciding he'd delayed enough Van placed his member at Josh's entrance and began to press in. He slid in easily only having to slow down a bit to ease his way in. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Josh's, swallowing the younger's cries and moans as he slipped his tongue into that sweet tasting mouth, exploring it while Van tried not to cum just from the silken feel of Joshua's insides.

When he felt the cradle of his hips hit Josh's ass he stilled for a moment and pulled away from those tempting lips to watch his cock being swallowed by his partner's lovely ass. It was erotic and he couldn't help pressing his finger against the straining rim of skin around his cock, stretching Josh open a little bit more and loving when the younger man cried out of pleasure at the burning pain of being opened up a little further.

Smirking Van moved his hands to Josh's shapely hips and shifted around so he was in a better position to thrust into the man beneath him. Satisfied with this new position Van moved his hips back until only his cockhead remained in Josh and pressed forward quickly, nailing Joshua's prostate on pure luck and loving the shout of his name from the blonde's lips.

Almost gone from the sheer delight of screwing the smaller man Van began to hammer into Josh, pulling the man down every time he thrust up, making him take every inch of him. The younger man began to move with him, shifting his hips in tandem with Van's powerful movements.

Together they moved as one, taking and giving pleasure in equal parts as they careened to their mutual release. Van knew neither was going to last that long; they were too keyed up and strung out on the high their sex was giving them.

The heat was swirling in his gut and the taller man could feel his balls tightening up to his body as he worked the young man under him. Feeling the scorching ball of fire in his lower belly finally spiral out of control Van thrust inside Joshua one more time and grabbed the blonde's cock and began to pump it as his hips stuttered, and he filled the gorgeous body under him with his seed.

Joshua's body seized when he felt Van's release fill him and that large rough hand grasp his erection and begin to fist him. He was already at his limit and within a few moves of that hand Josh was throwing his head back and screaming Van's name to the heavens as he jerked and came onto his stomach and the older man's hand.

Van watched it all and couldn't remember seeing a more beautiful sight in a long time. When they both came down slightly from their high Van leaned forward and pressed light kisses to Josh's sweaty face and swollen lips, flicking his tongue out to taste the younger man every now and again.

Josh smiled and began to kiss him in return before he shifted away so Van could pull out of him casing the blonde to shiver at the empty feeling and the cum slowly leaking out of him. When Van went to get up to fetch a towel Josh grabbed his bicep and tugged him back onto the bed and snuggled into his side, placing his head on the older man's broad shoulder, nuzzling his neck and pressing kisses to the strong column of flesh.

Van merely shrugged minutely; if Joshua wanted to stay dirty then so be it. Leisurely he shuffled a bit, getting comfy and wrapping a strong arm around Joshua's back, pressing the younger man against him. Now that they were both sated and comfortable sleep came easily for them. Josh succumbing before Van, allowing the older man to watch that beautiful face relax in sleep.

Joshua truly was a wonderful man and in some ways reminded him of Helena; their optimism and joy in life and the way they cared for him as he was, weird quirks and all. Yes, they shared many of the same traits but Helena was dead and while that still hurt Van had learned to come to grips with it as he wandered after he killed The Claw.

Maybe Joshua was where he was meant to be now but he would figure it out later. Right now sleep was calling and would no longer be denied. With a large yawn he closed red eyes and drifted to sleep with Joshua's warm, plaint body beside him.

 _ **Well that's that ladies and gents. I probably won't add anything to this and if by chance I do it won't be for a long while.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot.**_

 _ **As Always All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


End file.
